Code: 07, Nine Tails
by FujiwaraAkari
Summary: Soy un desastre con los resúmenes pero voy a hacer el intento :3 Esta historia narra la vida de la Code:07, Akari. Una joven de 16 años proveniente de América, usuaria de un poder único en su clase. Ella llega a Japón con la misión de brindar apoyo a sus compañeros Code:Breaker y para vivir una vida tranquila junto a su familia. Aunque quizás... -Hime-chan...- -Ai shiteru, Toki-
1. Chapter 1

_Máquinas y tubos por doquier. Un cuarto oscuro, donde solo se escuchaban llantos y gritos de dolor, miedo y desesperación._

 __ ¡Suéltala!_

 __ ¡Imouto!_

 __ ¡Déjala ir!_

 _Una pequeña niña era torturada simplemente por diversión y por su gran poder._

 __ ¡Imouto!_

 __ Steel Lance…_

 _Una lanza de acero se dirigía al pecho de la pequeña, directo a su corazón._

 __ ¡Imouto resiste! ¡Te sacaremos en poco tiempo, resiste!_

 __ No tendrías que mentirle, Code: Breaker. Ella morirá…_

 __ ¡Maldito!_

 _La lanza se aproximaba cada vez con mayor velocidad, en pocos segundos, su corazón sería atravesado._

 __ O-onegai…_

 _Su voz era cada vez más débil, la lanza se encontraba a tan solo un milímetro de su cuerpo…_

 __ ¡Muere!_

 __ ¡Imouto!_

 __ ¡No!_

 __ ¡Akari!_

Una joven despertaba con la respiración entrecortada. Volvía a tener otra vez esa pesadilla._ ¿Mm? ¿Akari?_ una voz adormilada la llamo. La muchacha giró su rostro unos centímetros, encarando a la figura masculina que yacía a su lado_ ¿Otra vez la pesadilla?_ un muchacho rubio de ojos azules la observó fijamente, esperando su respuesta.

_… Hai. Gomene, te he despertado_ lo susurro bajito, apenada.

El joven la observó con una ternura y un amor infinito, se acercó a ella y acaricio su mejilla_ Todo está bien_ la abrazó, enterrando su rostro en el cabello carmesí con aroma a jazmines de su prometida, mientras que ella sujetaba de manera firme su camiseta_ Te voy a proteger. Sin importar que pase.

_ Arigato… Toki.

_ Shikashi… eso paso hace años, Hime-chan.

_ Lo sé. Pero el recuerdo sigue ahí.

Ambos volvieron a recostarse, estando Akari acurrucada en el pecho de Toki_ ¿Sabes? Estuve recordando.

_ ¿Tu? ¿Recordando?_ el muchacho la miro con molestia fingida. Ella sonrió y beso su barbilla_ Gomene, ¿Qué estabas recordando?

_ El cómo te conocí_ la chica se sorprendió levemente_ y el cómo te conocieron los demás.

_ Jejeje. Hay veces que yo también lo recuerdo. Aún no puedo creer que ya hayan pasado cinco años.

_ Si…_ ambos sonrieron con felicidad, recordando juntos el cómo se conocieron hace ya cinco años… que es donde comienza esta historia.

5 años antes

POV Akari

Mi nombre es Shin Akari, soy sudamericana, pero me mude hace unos días a Japón junto a mis padres, hermanos y mis sobrinos. Sé que se deben de preguntar… Si es sudamericana, ¿Por qué tiene nombre y apellido japonés? Es fácil de explicar. Mis dos "amigo-hermanos" Masaomi y Hitomi me llaman así. Para ambos soy su "Pequeño cristal rojo de la fe". Pequeño… pequeño y cuartudo. Perdonen mi vocabulario, pero soy algo mal hablada así que… pueden esperar que cualquier cosa salga de mi boca, jejeje.

_ ¡Akari!_ Y una cosa más, todos me llaman Akari. Esa es la forma con la que me llaman y conocen desde que tengo tres años.

_ ¡Voy!

_ ¡Vamos, que es tu primer día!

Oh rayos, mi primer día. Según mi hermano mayor, me inscribieron en una "súper" secundaria. Qué bueno, nótese el sarcasmo. Por más que tenga buenas notas… ¡Odio la escuela!

_ ¡Dale mujer, que me toca llevarte!

Oh, esa no me la esperaba. Mi hermano, llevándome… ¡¿A la escuela?! Creo que voy a morir. Me llevó una sola vez cuando tenía siete años y tengo dieciséis, así que sumen.

_ ¡Voy, voy, voy! ¡Me estoy terminándome de cambiar!

Odio el maldito uniforme. Camisa blanca, falda verde oscuro, medias negras sobre la rodillas, corbata roja y amarilla y campera verde con el logo de la escuela. Lo único bueno es que puedo usar el uniforme a mi propio estilo y… la campera es de varón, justo como las que siempre uso.

_ ¡Faltan quince minutos!

Me cabree_ ¡Voy!_ Me parece que me escucharon hasta los de la esquina. Baje a una velocidad inhumana mientras me hacia una trenza cocida en mi cabello rojo, la trenza me quedo algo corta puesto que mi cabello me llega hasta los hombros._ Acá estoy ¿Contentos?

Me miraban de arriba abajo. Mi papá y mi hermano sonrieron, mientras que mi mamá…_ ¡¿Qué mierda te pusiste?!

_ Ropa_ ¿Qué no se da cuenta? Está bien que yo sea lerda, pero…

_ Ya sé que ropa, pero ¿Por qué así?

_ Dijiste que la podía usar a mi manera. No te podes retractar, faltan quince minutos y yo ya estoy.

Se lo pensó. Juro que se lo pensó._ Movéte. Más les vale no llegar tarde.

_ ¡Yeah!_ Salí festejando en camino al garaje, donde aguardaba la increíble moto de mi "Baka-niichan"

_ ¿Lista?

_ ¡Ike!

Salimos de casa y nos dirigimos al "Instituto Heisei Gakuin", supuestamente es una escuela de "Élite", lo que significa que es privada. Genial, fui a una escuela pública toda la vida y ahora a mis dieciséis años me mandan a una privada… quilombo. Llegamos a la escuela y lo primero que notamos es que la escuela es enorme, eso y que todos los alumnos nos estaban viendo. Poco nos importó, así que estacionamos la moto, bajamos y nos dirigimos a la oficina del director. Cuando llegamos, mi hermano golpeo.

_Adelante._ la voz era gruesa, y se notaba que estaba enojada. Ambos entramos y vimos a un hombre de unos sesenta años, canoso y de ojos verdes. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto. Frente a él se encontraba un muchacho rubio con el uniforme bastante desarreglado. En cuanto entramos, el muchacho giro su rostro hacia nosotros. Había escuchado y leído sobre eso pero… jamás pensé que vería a alguien con heterocromía. Cuando el chico noto que lo veía a los ojos, sonrió de manera seductora. No me jodas. Cuando vi su sonrisa fruncí el ceño y desvíe la mirada_ Toki, ¿Me has entendido?

_ Hai, hai.

_ Más te vale. Ve a tu salón.

_ Hai.

El muchacho se dirigió a la puerta, pero en el trayecto me guiño un ojo. Sé que me sonroje, sentí un leve calor en las mejillas y ante eso, el chico sonrió triunfante y salió por la puerta.

_ Lamento mucho lo que pasó. Ese muchacho siempre logra sacarme de mis casillas.

_ No se preocupe.

_ Mi nombre es Kentaro, soy el director del Instituto Heisei Gakuin.

_ Un gusto.

Me miro, bueno, en realidad me analizo. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al ver como llevaba la camisa, ¡Por favor! Ni que me la hubiera atado de manera que se me viera todo lo que llamamos cintura. Solamente tengo el primer y el último botón desprendido y las mangas arremangadas hasta los codos, al igual que las mangas de la campera. El primer botón no da mucha historia, debajo tengo una musculosa deportiva blanca así que poco importa. Y sobre el último botón, la falda comienza a la altura de ese botón. Por lo tanto, no entiendo el porqué de esa cara.

_ Usted debe ser Shin-jou.

Mi hermano lo miró con cara rara, él no hablaba japonés como yo_ Hai.

_ Veo que entiende el japonés, Shin-jou.

_Hai, Kentaro-sama.

_ Menos mal. Tenga_ me dio un papel_ le he pedido a sus nuevas maestras que me den el nombre de los libros que usara y los horarios.

_ Arigato gozaimasu.

_ Tu salón es el 2°A. Te acompañare hasta allá en un segundo.

_Gracias.

_ Entonces yo me voy a casa. ¿Sabes cómo volver o vengo por ti?

_ No te preocupes. Yo me las arreglo.

_ Bien, nos vemos.

_ Bye bye.

_ ¡No te metas en problemas!

Okey, eso fue insultante_ ¡No me jodas!

El muy desgraciado se fue riendo. A veces tengo ganas de matarlo._ Shin-jou.

El director me miraba con seriedad. Primer día y creo que ya metí la pata_ ¿Hai?

_ Sígame por favor.

_ Hai.

Seguí al director por un pasillo lleno de casilleros hasta que paramos en uno_ Este es su casillero._ era el casillero n° 666.

_ 666… el número del diablo_ susurre, esperando que no me escuchara.

_ ¿Cómo?

_ Nanimonai.

_ Esta es su contraseña.

_ Arigato_ los casilleros tenían cerrojos computarizados, lo que significa que solo debíamos colocar números en la pequeña pantalla. Mi contraseña era 0620007100011099. Es una contraseña larga, pero creo que me la voy a acordar.

_ Cuando conozca sus horarios y materias podrá comenzar a guardar sus libros y demás.

_ Ii.

_ Sígame.

Lo seguí a través de otro pasillo, pero este, estaba repleto de puertas. A los lados se encontraban carteles que nombraban al salón. Paramos en una puerta que decía "2°A", golpeo la puerta y entro.

_ Kentaro-sama, ¿a qué le debemos el honor de su visita?

_ Eh venido a comunicar un pequeño anuncio.

_ ¿Un anuncio?

POV Toki

El viejo ya ha venido, aunque nadie sabe para qué. Solo espero que no tengamos clases extra…

_ Sí._ hizo una seña para que alguien entrara._ Pasa.

Una chica más o menos de mi edad paso por la puerta. Era delgada y al menos una cabeza más baja que yo. Cabello corto, atado en una trenza, pelirroja y de ojos negros. Llevaba el uniforme desarreglado, igual que yo. Camisa con el primer y el último botón desprendido, mangas arremangadas tanto de la camisa como la de la campera, la cual debo decir que era de chico. Corbata roja y amarilla desajustada y medias negras sobrepasando las rodillas por algunos centímetros. Falda verde oscuro un poco oculta por la camisa. En vez de los zapatos negros normales, ella llevaba unas botas negras con los cordones desatados. Lo más extraño era que en la oreja izquierda llevaba siete aros en forma de perlita, mientras que en la otra llevaba seis y un arito colgante con forma de trueno. Ahora que lo pienso… esa es la chica que había llegado a la oficina del director cuando me estaban regañando.

_ ¿Y ella es?

Uh-oh, me parece que Kimiko-sensei no está muy feliz_ Ella es Shin Akari. Es su nueva compañera.

_ Ohayo, minna-san_ la chica nueva dio un saludo general. Las chicas la miraban con burla, ya estaban pensando que eran superiores a ella. Aunque… es una chica muy linda, no les voy a mentir. Y puedo ver que tiene carácter. Lo sé. Pocas chicas se me resisten, cada vez que me ven se sonrojan, y sin embargo ella… solo frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada. Se sonrojo cuando le guiñe un ojo, pero fue porque la atrape desprevenida.

_ Ella es Kimiko, será tu profesora de inglés.

_ Ve a sentarte en el asiento vacío.

_ Hai.

La muchacha se sentó a unos cinco bancos delante de mí. Creo que a Kimiko-sensei no le agrada mucho, la esta fulminando con la mirada. El director se ha marchado, lo que significa que la maestra comenzara a regañarnos y a intentar acabar mentalmente con la nueva.

_ Okey. Hi student, ¿How are you?

_ Fine…

_ Okey. New girl, come here and say your profile. Now.

Definitivamente, a Kimiko-sensei no le agrada para nada. La chica se levantó y se paró al frente_ Okey… hi guys, my name is Shin Akari. I'm sixteen years old. I'm from South America and I come here to Japan a few days ago with my parents, brothers, my two newphews and my niece.

Todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta, la maestra inclusive. Nadie pensó que pudiera hablar en inglés, y mucho menos que pudiera hacerlo tan fluido. Aguarden… Acaso dijo ¿South America? Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué viene de Sudamérica? ¡¿Del otro lado del mundo?!

* * *

 **Hola! Soy Akari! Espero que les guste(o al menos que alguien lea este fic)**

 **Espero que este fic les guste a todos!**

 **Aún no entiendo la página, pero voy a hacer lo que pueda (n.n)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La mejor manera de comenzar el primer día de clases en una nueva escuela es lanzando una masa de espagueti en la cabeza de alguien.**

 **Espero que les guste este capi :3**

¡Al fin termino la hora! Cuando pase al frente y me describí, todos quedaron pasmados, era raro. Ni que fuera para tanto. Conozco el inglés, también el francés y obviamente el español que es mi idioma materno. No es la gran cosa.

_ Al fin ha terminado la hora_ todos comenzaron a irse. Guarde mis cosas y fui hacia mi casillero, metí mi mochila y me dirigí al patio.

POV General

_ ¡Devuélvanme mi mochila!_ Una chica pelinegra discutía con unos muchachos claramente mayores que ella.

_ ¿La quieres? Pues ven por ella_ los jóvenes que la molestaban colocaron su bolso en uno de los picos más altos pertenecientes a la reja, de modo que la muchacha no la alcanzara_ ven, toma tu mochila.

Por más que saltó, la chica no alcanzo._ Oh, pobre niña, me parece que no alcanza.

Risas estridentes se escuchaban por todo el patio._ ¡Devuélvanmela!

_ ¡No queremos!_ uno de ellos la empujo, provocando que cayera de rodillas al suelo mientras que otro le tiraba un poco de su almuerzo en la cabeza de la chica, dejándosela completamente llena de comida_ Ups, lo siento. Espero que te guste el espagueti.

Todos se marcharon riéndose, pensando que nadie tomaría venganza en contra de ellos… que lastima que no sabían que la nueva los había visto, y que ella se caracterizaba por ser **_realmente_** vengativa._ Desgraciados_ Akari se paró frente a la muchacha y le tendió la mano.

La joven primero dudo, temerosa, pero al ver la sonrisa sincera de Akari tomo su mano_ a-arigato.

_ No hay de qué. ¿Esto les pertenecía a ellos?_ lo pregunto mientras quitaba el espagueti de la cabeza de la chica, la cual era un poco más baja que ella. Un asentimiento fue todo lo que recibió_ perfecto. ¿De qué chico?

_ El del medio_ la joven lo susurro bajito, aun con miedo.

Akari dirigió su vista a los muchachos que se alejaban, burlándose aun de la muchacha. Respiro hondo, apuntó bien y lanzo la masa de espagueti hacia ellos, la cual se estampillo en la nuca del chico que iba caminando por el medio, el que le había tirado el espagueti a la chica en primer lugar. Todos se quedaron blancos ante la acción de la chica_ ¡¿Qué mierda?!

El muchacho y su pandilla se dieron la vuelta, esperando ver quien le había lanzado la masa de comida a su "Líder"_ Espero que te guste el espagueti_ les sonrió de manera burlona, intuyendo que esa sonrisa solo lograría sacarlos de sus casillas. Los imbéciles se marcharon a paso apresurado, mientras que la chica se quedaba pasmada, viendo fijamente a Akari._ ¿Daijoubu?

_ Hai…

Akari tomo un pañuelo del bolsillo interior de su campera y se lo dio a la chica_ ¿Esa es tu mochila?_ Akari señalo un bolso con dibujos de gatitos animados.

_ Hai.

Resoplo sonoramente y se subió a un banquillo que estaba frente a la reja, desde ahí se subió a uno de los soportes de la misma y tomo el bolso_ Esos chicos son unos desgraciados. Ten.

_ Arigato…

_ Akari._ La chica la miro a los ojos_ me llamo Akari.

_ Hana. Yamamoto Hana.

_ Shin Akari.

_ Es un placer.

_ Igualmente.

Hana suspiro_ Debo ir a cambiarme.

_ ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Por si te llegan a volver molestar.

_ Sí.

Hana y Akari se encaminaron hacia los casilleros, pasando de largo a todas las personas que observaban a Akari._ Vaya, vaya. Al parecer no me eh equivocado. La chica si tiene carácter._ Toki las observaba a la distancia.

_ ¿Cuál es tu casillero, Hana-chan?

_ El 777. ¿Y el tuyo?

_ El 666.

_ ¿666?

_ Si, ¿por?

_ Tienes mucha suerte.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Tu casillero está al lado del n°665. Ese el casillero de Toki Fujiwara. Uno de los chicos más deseados en la escuela.

_ ¿Toki Fujiwara?_ Hana asintió_ ¿Rubio y con heterocromía?

_ ¿Heterocromía?

_ Es cuando un ojo es de distinto color al otro. La heterocromía puede ser parcial o completa.

_ Si… ahora que lo dices, el ojo izquierdo de Toki-san es azul, mientras que el derecho es de un color amarillo-marrón.

_ Entonces si es él. Cuando fui a la dirección con mi hermano, Kentaro-sama lo estaba regañando.

_ Bueno, pues… eso ya es normal. Toki-san suele visitar muy seguido la oficina del director.

_ Si… en mi vieja escuela era muy raro que alguien visitara la dirección. Les era más sencillo ponernos amonestaciones individuales o colectivas o hasta suspendernos.

_ Vaya. ¿Amonestaciones colectivas? ¿A ti te paso?

_ No necesariamente, pero si nos amenazaron con eso. Más de una vez. Vengo de un grupo muy unido, quizás no personalmente en sentido de amistad pero si en compañerismo. Cuando alguno se mandaba una macana nadie decía nada, preferíamos caer todos antes que vender a alguno. Y por esa misma actitud fuimos respetados, felicitados y recagados a pedo en más de una ocasión.

_ ¿De qué parte de Japón eres?

_ De ninguna, me mude a Japón hace unos días. Mañana se cumplirán cinco días.

_ Vaya.

_ ¿No te habías dado cuenta?

_ No hasta que dijiste lo de tu grupo, jamás escuche a alguien hablar con el vocabulario que tú usas. ¿Y de dónde eres?

_ Bueno, no sé si has notado mi acento… pero soy del otro lado del mundo, de Sudamérica.

_ ¡¿Nani?!

_ Jajajaja. Si… ¿Sabes? Mis compañeros pusieron la misma cara cuando me presente en la clase de inglés.

En cuanto llegaron al casillero, Hana tomo una camisa nueva y se dirigieron al baño, mientras se cambiaba, el teléfono de Akari vibro, era un mensaje de su padre_ ¿Qué sucede, Akari-chan?

_ ¿Mm? Nada, solo es un mensaje de mi papá. Dice que el vendrá por mí.

_ Oh.

El timbre sonó, demostrando que la siguiente clase estaba por comenzar._ El timbre.

_ ¿A qué salón vas?

_ 2°A

_ ¡Vas con…!

_ Toki. Lo sé. Muy bien. Sera mejor que me vaya.

_ Hai. Bye.

_ Bye bye.

POV Akari

Fui a mi casillero, tome mi carpeta y mi cartuchera y me dirigí al salón. Llegue y me senté en el lugar que había usado antes. Aún no había nadie, así que el salón estaba tranquilo. Me coloque mis auriculares rojos y comencé a escuchar "Dark Shame" de Granrodeo mientras dibujaba. Comencé a dibujar garabatos, una línea recta por aquí, una curva por allá y viceversa. Hasta que me di cuenta de lo que se formaría si unía las líneas y le hacia sus respectivos detalles. Uní todas las líneas y sonreí melancólica. Había formado un cuervo, un cuervo blanco. Cuando terminó la canción me saque los auriculares, los guarde y seguí dibujando_ al parecer nadie ha llegado aún._ Mire hacia la puerta y vi a una profesora alta, de cabello marrón atado en un rodete alto y con lentes_ casi._ la profesora me observo y se dirigió a mi_ Jamás te había visto. ¿Eres nueva?

_ Hai.

_ Soy Tomoko, la profesora de dibujo.

_ Shin Akari. Es algo irónico, hasta recién estaba dibujando.

_ ¿Puedo ver qué es lo que dibujaste?_ Le di mi dibujo, ella lo observo y sonrió_ es un cuervo. Muy hermoso, pero te falta pintarlo.

_ No en realidad. Es un cuervo blanco, Shiroi Karasu.

_ Shiroi Karasu… es muy bueno.

_ Arigato, Tomoko-sensei.

_ Puedes llamarme Tommy-sensei

_ Hai

_ Te juro que vi a Tommy-sensei entrar al salón_ dos chicos se asomaron por la puerta. Un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises y un chico rubio con heterocromía, el cual ahora sé que es Toki_ te lo dije_ Toki regaño al de cabello negro.

_ Gomen, gomen.

_ Toki-san, Hayao-san. Al parecer ustedes si se dignaron a aparecer.

Ambos entraron y se sentaron a mi lado. Hayao tomo una silla y se sentó a mi izquierda, mientras que Toki tomo la mesa que había a mi derecha y se sentó sobre ella, mirando hacia mí._ Ohayo, Tommy-sensei.

_ Ohayo. ¿Sabes Toki-san? También seria lindo que saludes a tu compañera.

Toki me observó y sonrió_ Ohayo, Hime-chan.

Me sonroje ligeramente y desvié la mirada_ no te sabes mi nombre ¿cierto?

_ No, no me lo sé. Solo sé que eres del otro lado del mundo y que eres realmente vengativa.

_ ¿Vengativa?

Hayao tomo la palabra_ Sí. Te vengaste cuando le tiraron espagueti en la cabeza a Hana-chan.

_ A eso… sí.

_ Gracias por eso. Me ahorraste el tener que golpearlos.

Lo que Hayao dijo me sorprendió_ ¿Por qué?

_ Sucede que Hana-chan es la primita de Hayao._ Toki sonrió_ cuando vimos que la molestaban comenzamos a ir hacia allá. Pero… tú nos ganaste lanzándoles el espagueti.

Me sonroje de nueva cuenta_ Gomen.

_ No debes disculparte, Akari-chan.

_ Tú si sabes mi nombre, Hayao-kun.

_ Hana-chan me lo dijo.

_ Algo es algo.

Seguimos hablando como por media hora, y aun seguíamos siendo nosotros cuatro._ ¿Dónde están todos los alumnos?_ El director llego al salón y quedo con la boca abierta._ ¿No llegaron verdad?_ Tommy-sensei negó_ enseguida los traigo._ El hombre se fue y apareció luego de diez minutos. Los demás alumnos comenzaron a entrar, todos con cara pálida, y detrás de ellos venia Kentaro-sama._ Aquí están sus alumnos Tomoko-san.

_ Arigato, Kentaro-sama._ cuando Kentaro-sama se fue, Toki y Hayao-kun se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y comenzó la clase._ Muy bien. Obviare el hecho de que la gran mayoría llegó cuarenta minutos tarde y comenzare la clase. Hoy tendrán dibujo libre, así que tomen sus lápices y comiencen a dibujar.

Dibuje un zorro de nueve colas y lo pinte de un color rojizo. Lo dibuje completo, de espaldas y dibuje su rostro aparte para que se apreciaran sus detalles. Cuando termine le di el dibujo a Tommy-sensei, la cual me felicito. Quince minutos después, el timbre sonó, anunciando el fin de la hora. Y así paso el día. Pase los recreos con mi nueva amiga Hana y recorrí la escuela. Aunque… mi lugar preferido es la biblioteca. Es ENORME, llena de libros y con computadoras. Nos pasamos nuestros números de teléfono y nos despedimos. Ella se fue con Hayao-kun, mientras que yo me puse a esperar a mi papá._ Pensé que te irías con ellos, Hime-chan.

_ No sé dónde viven… y apenas se donde vivo yo, así que…

_ Mejor no arriesgarse.

_ Exacto. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aun aquí?

_ Nada en especial, solo me quedo hasta que vengan por ti.

_ ¿Motivo, razón o circunstancia?

Toki sonrió_ ¿Recuerdas la pandilla de inútiles que molestaban a Hana-chan?_ asentí_ estaban por aquí cerca. Escuche que querían vengarse de ti, así que técnicamente me quedare aquí a cuidarte. Si te llegaran a hacer algo Hayao me mataría, luego de la escuela suelo estar por aquí cerca así que… are de tu guardián.

No pude evitar reírme por eso_ ¿Por qué Hayao-kun te mataría?

_ Hana-chan no suele tener amigas. Todos creen que es muy infantil para tener 16 años por el simple hecho de que le gusta Nyanmaru.

_ ¿Nyanmaru?

_ Es el gato animado que está en el bolso de Hana-chan por todas partes.

_ Ah. ¿Todos creen que es infantil por eso?

_ Sí.

_ Ja. Deberían conocerme a mí. Según mis amigas, soy una nena de 5 años atrapada en el cuerpo de una chica de 16.

_ ¿Tienes 16?

_ Si, ¿por?

_ Te saltaste un año.

_ En realidad los años escolares aquí son distintos a los de mi hogar. Aquí estoy en segundo año y allá estoy en quinto, a un año de terminar la escuela.

_Wou.

_ Si…

Mi teléfono vibro_ ¿Qué sucede?

_ Mi papá. Dice que llega en unos quince minutos.

_ Ah. Nee~ ¿te gusta el helado de naranja?

_ Sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Toki sonrió_ vuelvo en un momento._ cruzo la calle y entro en un local.

_ Okey…_ me quede esperándolo frente a la reja de la escuela. Al final, Toki resulto agradable. Cuando Hana-chan dijo que era uno de los más deseados de la escuela y a juzgar por el aire de galán que tenía en la dirección, pensé que sería algún idiota egocéntrico. Pero no, resulto ser un chico agradable y conversador, y tendré que admitir también que es guapo y tiene una linda sonrisa.

_ Miren ahí está._ escuche cinco voces a la distancia, los mire de reojo y vi un grupo de chicos. Toki tenía razón, esos idiotas me estaban buscando. Mire hacia el local y vi a mi autoproclamado "Guardián" saliendo con algo en mano._ Vaya, vaya. Pero si es la chica lanza espagueti.

Los cinco comenzaron a acercarse, pero frenaron en seco al ver que Toki se paraba frente a mí._ Ten._ me dio un helado de naranja, igual al que él tenía en su mano. Era un helado de esos con dos palitos, los que partiéndolos al medio obtienes dos._ es un regalo de bienvenida.

_ No deberías de haberte molestado.

_ No es nada.

Los chicos se fueron a paso lento unos metros, dieron media vuelta y comenzaron a correr_ tenías razón._ el chico me miro con curiosidad. Señale con la cabeza al grupo que corría despavorido_ sobre ellos.

Toki pego una carcajada_ te lo dije.

_ Hai, hai_ desvíe la mirada mientras metía el helado en mi boca, estaba frio y delicioso_ Nee~_ Toki me observó con el helado en la boca, daba una imagen graciosa por lo que no pude evitar reírme_ ¿Por qué estabas en la oficina del director cuando llegue?

_ Me estaba regañando por todas las veces que eh faltado.

_ ¿Tu familia no te dice nada?

Toki bajo la mirada, pero al instante me sonrió_ vivo solo, así que no hay nadie que me pueda decir algo. Mi padre y yo nos odiamos, no sé nada sobre mi madre y mi hermana mayor tuvo un accidente hace años y ya no me recuerda.

Baje la mirada, eso era horrible_ Gomenasai._ susurre con un hilo de voz, esas cosas siempre me afectaban.

_ Daijoubu_ Toki coloco su mano en mi hombro_ no te preocupes.

Sonreí de nuevo y continué comiendo mi helado_ ¿Por qué esos chicos te tienen tanto miedo?

_ Porque saben que a mí no me da miedo golpearlos. El líder principalmente me tiene miedo.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Una vez le queme la mano con mi cigarrillo.

_ ¿Fumas?

Saco una caja de cigarrillos de su bolsillo_ ¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?

_Sip.

Continué comiendo mi helado, a lo que él me miro extrañado_ ¿No me dirás nada?

_ ¿Algo como qué?

_ Algo como "No deberías fumar, te hace daño" o "Está mal visto que un chico de 17 años fume"

Reí un poco ante eso_ 1ero: Eres tú el que fuma, no yo. 2do: Si quieres fumar lo haces. Es tu cuerpo. Y 3ero: ¿Qué importa lo que la gente diga? Haces lo que tú crees correcto. Si la gente te dice tírate a un pozo dudo mucho que lo hagas.

El chico me sonrió_ eres rara.

_ Lo sé._ seguimos hablando un rato más, hasta que los helados se terminaron._ media hora.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Ya paso media hora de los quince minutos.

_ Oye, ni que mi compañía fuera tan mala.

Sonreí divertida_ Yo no dije eso.

_ Jajaja._ el teléfono de Toki sonó._ Un mensaje. Paso por tu escuela en cinco minutos. Ōgami.

_ Al parecer fue bueno que te quedaras.

_ Jajajaja. Si…

Un auto paro en la acera de la escuela, el conductor bajo el vidrio del asiento del acompañante y me observo_ es mi papá. Me tengo que ir.

_ Muy bien, nos vemos el lunes.

_ Hai._ abrí la puerta y antes de entrar me dirigí a Toki_ Gracias por esperar conmigo, Toki.

Se sorprendió un poco, era la primera vez que lo nombraba_ No hay de que… Akari._ sonrió de lado.

Sonreí con un leve sonrojo y entre al auto. Mi papá puso en marcha el coche y nos fuimos._ ¿Cómo te fue?

_ Bastante bien. Tengo una nueva amiga, se llama Hana.

_ Eso es bueno. ¿Quién era ese chico?

_ Es uno de mis compañeros de clase, se llama Toki. Hoy un grupo de chicos le tiraron espagueti en la cabeza a Hana y me vengue lanzándoles ese mismo espagueti en la nuca a uno de ellos_ mi papá se rió con una fuerte carcajada_ Hana-chan resulto ser prima de uno de mis compañeros, Hayao-kun, un amigo de Toki. Antes de salir, Toki escucho que ese grupo de idiotas se quería vengar de mí y se quedó conmigo. Y al final si tenía razón, ese grupo apareció. Pero cuando vieron a Toki frente a mí dándome un helado se fueron corriendo.

_ ¿Helado?

_ Sí. Compro un helado para pasar el rato.

_ ¿Compartieron un helado?

_ Técnicamente. Era un helado doble. Lo partes al medio y tienes dos helados.

_ Ah…

_ Pensaste otra cosa ¿O no?

Mi papá se rió otra vez_ Vamos a casa.

_ Aja.

 **Espero que les haya gustado**


	3. Chapter 3: El comienzo de las misiones

__ ¡Imouto!_

 __ ¡No!_

 __ ¡Akari!_

Abrí los ojos desesperada. Otra vez esa pesadilla. Lo más extraño es que siempre despierto en la misma parte, aun no entiendo porque. No es como si no supiera que es lo que sigue luego de esos gritos, después de todo, viví ese día en carne y hueso. Tenía cinco años, pero recuerdo todo. Comienzo a despabilarme, a lo lejos escucho mi teléfono, sonaba "Resonance" de TM Revolution, el primer opening de Soul Eater. Si, antes que pregunten, soy otaku. Me levante con pereza pero al mismo tiempo a paso apresurado, por no decir corriendo. Si sonaba Resonance significa que alguien me está llamando. Quizás sea Hana o Mizu, una de mis amigas de mi viejo hogar. Si es ella, la muy baka se olvida del cambio de horario. Llego al teléfono y reconozco el número, al instante me pongo seria.

_ ¿Hai?

 __ Tienes un trabajo._

_ Me di cuenta. ¿De qué se trata?

 __ El Primer Ministro quiere verte, él te lo dirá. Te esperara en su oficina a las 9:00. Formal, no te retrases._

_ Wakatta._ termine la llamada y vi la hora, 7:30 am, en mi hogar de seguro son las 19:30. Llevo en Japón cinco días, y para sorpresa de mis padres, ya me acostumbre al cambio de horario. No es tan difícil. Si sale el sol te levantas y si se hace de noche te duermes, la ecuación es simple. Me dirigí al baño para ducharme, no sin antes tomar la ropa que usaría. Tome un pantalón de vestir negro, un par de zapatos negros, una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro de traje. Cuando salí de la ducha ya eran las 8:00, me vestí y me até una trenza. Baje las escaleras mientras me intentaba poner una corbata negra, al no lograrlo fui al comedor por las llaves de mí moto, sorpresa fue la que tuve al ver a mis padres desayunando._ Ma, pa.

_ ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

_ Primer Ministro.

Eso fue lo único que ambos necesitaron para entender._ ¿Te pongo la corbata?

_Si.

Entre lo que tarde en vestirme y mi lucha contra la corbata se me hicieron las 8:30, gracias al cielo mamá me acomodo la maldita corbata._ Suerte.

_ Arigato.

Tome mis llaves, fui al garaje a tomar mi Honda 125 negra y me dirigí a la oficina del Primer Ministro. Al ser tan temprano casi no había tráfico, por lo que pude ir rápido. Llegue a las 8:45, solo tarde quince minutos, nada mal. Estacione la moto y entre adentro, fui hasta la secretaria para anunciarle que había llegado._ ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

_ Mi nombre es Shin Akari.

_ El Primer Ministro la espera en su oficina.

_ Hai.

Me encamine a la oficina del Primer Ministro y sus guardaespaldas me recibieron_ Primer Ministro, Akari-sama ha venido a verle_ el hombre hablo por el comunicador.

 __ Perfecto, hazla pasar_._ la voz del Ministro se escuchó del otro lado del comunicador. Me abrieron la puerta y entre. La oficina era espaciosa y en el centro se encontraba una mesa con un desayuno variado. Hacía años que no entraba a esta oficina._ ¡Qué bueno que has venido, Akari-chan! Tiempo que no nos veíamos, ven siéntate. Acompáñame en el desayuno.

Me senté en el lugar que el ministro me indico y lo mire indiferencia_ ¿De qué se trata el trabajo, Primer Ministro?

_ Siempre me pareció que cuando me llamabas de esa manera se escuchaba siniestro._ el ministro sonrió_ has cambiado mucho, ya eres toda una mujer.

_ He crecido.

_ Puedo verlo. Te has vuelto muy hermosa.

Tome un sorbo de café y lo observe_ ¿Qué debo hacer esta vez?

El ministro se puso serio_ ¿Has sabido sobre las investigaciones sobre las habilidades?

Fruncí el ceño_ Sí. Escuche que secuestran niños y realizan experimentos e investigaciones con ellos.

_ En efecto. Hemos investigado y descubrimos a las personas que realizaban estos actos. Hemos descubierto a un grupo de terroristas y…

_ A unos corruptos de Eden.

_ Sí. Queremos que te encargues de los terroristas.

_ ¿Y los de Eden?

_ Enviare a otro Code.

_ Ii.

_ La misión será esta noche en el puerto. Esta es la información sobre el grupo_ el ministro me extendió un sobre con información._ no falles. Cualquier cosa que suceda repórtala.

Me levante de la silla y me dispuse a irme_ Gracias por el desayuno. Me retiro, primer ministro.

_ A partir de hoy volverás a realizar misiones… Akari-chan.

Fui directo a mi motocicleta y me fui a casa. Llegue y me fui directo a dormir. No di explicaciones, nadie las necesitaba. Sabían que volvería a trabajar. Desperté a las cinco de la tarde más o menos. Me senté en la cama y abrí el sobre con la información_ Grupo a eliminar. Fumio Song, Yuang Me, Jing Quan…_ una vez que termine de leer y familiarizarme con sus rostros baje a comer.

_ ¿Cómo dormiste?

_ Bastante bien.

_ ¿Esta noche?

Solté un suspiro cansino_ Si… saldré a las diez._ mamá me dio una taza de café, cereal y galletas._ a partir de hoy vuelvo al trabajo.

_ Si… prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

_ Hai_ le sonreí, ella siempre se preocupa por eso. Se acercó a mí y beso mi cabeza.

Entre esto y aquello se hicieron las 21:30. Fui a mi habitación y me puse ropa cómoda. Una musculosa deportiva blanca como la que uso en la escuela, unos pantalones de cargo verde, una campera negra y unas botas de combate negras. Ate mi cabello en dos colitas bajas, me puse mis auriculares, el casco y salí hacia el puerto a las 22:00 en punto. Mire la hora, 22:30, voy bastante bien de tiempo. Aun así, debo darme prisa. Escondí la moto detrás de unas máquinas y subí al techo.

_ ¡Tasukete kure!_ Un niño de unos 8 años gritaba desesperado_ ¡Onegai, tasukete kure!

_ ¡Urusai!_ Callo al niño de un golpe, dejándolo inconsciente. Un nudo se situó en mi garganta. Sentía unas incontrolables ganas de asesinar a ese tipo, ese niño era más o menos de la edad de mi ototo y de uno de mis sobrinos.

_ Maldito_ maldije por lo bajo y me encamine a la puerta del galpón en donde metió al niño a rastras. Me escondí detrás de un conteiner y observe._ Debo acabarlos rápido.

Sentí una ráfaga de aire bastante importante, situada debajo de mis pies. Un ser con habilidades, obviamente. Cuando la corriente se hizo más fuerte no me quedo otra que saltar fuera de mi escondite_ Conque ahí estas. Sabía que alguien se había infiltrado aquí.

_ Bien hecho, me descubriste_ mi voz sonó fría y sarcástica. La mujer que me había atacado sonrió de una manera perturbadora, provocando gritos de miedo por parte de los niños detrás de nosotras. Fruncí el ceño y me prepare.

_ Espero que seas fuerte. No quiero desperdiciar mi poder en una zorra como tú.

La mujer se me abalanzó pero logré apartarme a tiempo_ Si vamos a pelear que no sea aquí. Los niños pueden salir…

_ ¿Heridos? ¿Tú crees que estos mocosos me importan?

Me enfade bastante y corrí hacia ella. La empuje fuera del galpón, rompiendo una ventana en el trayecto. Todas las personas que componían el grupo se alarmaron y prepararon sus armas_ genial_ me estoy empezando a cabrear. Nos preparamos para luchar, mientras la luna nos iluminaba como un reflector en una obra teatral… mierda, Masaomi-niichan me contagió.

_ ¡Ese… ese tatuaje…!

La mayor parte de mi campera se había roto por los vidrios y la ráfaga de viento que la mujer me lanzo al principio. Mi espalda fue lo principal que quedó al descubierto, todos se alarmaron al ver mi omoplato derecho, en donde reposaba un zorro._ Ella… ella es…

El zorro se ilumino, al instante ocho colas aparecieron, convirtiéndolo en un zorro de nueve colas. El mismo zorro de nueve colas que me brindo mi apodo_ Ella… ella es… ¡Nine Tails!


	4. Chapter 4

POV Toki

Hayao y yo estábamos en el auditorio de la escuela. Tommy-sensei necesitaba ayuda para organizar el escenario para la obra "Romeo y Julieta", lo único que yo espero es que no me toque de Romeo… en fin. Tommy-sensei llamo a alumnos de todos los cursos en los que ella enseñaba.

_ Hayao-san, Toki-san. Necesito que vayan por Hana-san y Akari-san.

_ Hai._ Hayao y yo comenzamos a buscarlas. ¿Qué tan difícil debería ser? Digo, no debería de ser tan difícil el encontrar a una chica con un bolso de Nyanmaru y a una pelirroja con una campera verde gigante ¿verdad?

_ ¿Dónde estarán?

_ Ni idea. Solo espero que Hime-chan no se haya metido en problemas…

_ Hablando de eso… has pasado bastante tiempo junto a Akari-chan, por no decir que estas con ella todos los días.

_ ¿Te parece?

Gire mi rostro para que el sonrojo no se notara, ante eso Hayao rió_ viejo, estás enamorado.

_ ¡Por supuesto que no! /

_ Jajaja, si claro, como digas.

_ ¿Por qué crees **_TU_** _ recalcando el tú, obviamente_ que me enamore de ella?

_ Tú deberías de saberlo.

Comencé a recordar. Akari lleva algo de tres meses con nosotros, más o menos. Desde que la acompañe ese día mientras esperaba a su padre comenzamos a vernos más seguido. Comenzamos a cruzarnos en la calle; almorzamos juntos durante el receso, incluso hay veces que venimos juntos a la escuela porque nos cruzamos en una esquina. Es algo raro, pero a la vez bueno. Akari es una chica muy hermosa, con un carácter fuerte y muy dulce…tanto que me dan ganas de abrazarla y… ¡¿Pero porque diablos estoy pensando en estas cosas?!_ Diablos…

_ ¿Qué?

_ No nada.

_ Amigo, tu cara parece un tomate.

_ Cállate.

_ ¡Deja de joderme niña nueva!

Ese grito nos alarmo. Aunque… bien, eso fue rápido_ ¿Crees que sean ellas?

_ Hayao, la única nueva en todo el instituto es Akari.

_ Cierto, vamos._ comenzamos a correr hacia los gritos. Cuando llegamos nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Carrie, una de las populares de la escuela y una de mis auto-proclamadas pretendientes tenía sangre saliendo de su nariz. Frente a ella, se encontraba Akari, con el cabello extrañamente suelto. Tenía un rasguño en la mejilla, de la cual chorreaba un pequeño hilillo de sangre. Detrás de Akari estaba Hana-chan, sorprendida y temerosa._ Llegamos justo a tiempo.

_ Si…

_ Toki… _ Akari se sorprendió al vernos. Todas las chicas se giraron hacia donde estábamos_ Hayao-kun.

_ Hana-chan, ¿Daijoubu?_ Hayao camino hacia su prima y la tomo por los hombros.

_ Hai.

_ Vamos, Tommy-sensei las necesita.

Los dos caminaron hacia mí._ vayan. Enseguida los alcanzo con Akari.

_ Claro.

Ambos se fueron, dejándome con todas las chicas. Camine hacia Akari y tome su muñeca con suavidad._ Hime-chan, Tommy-sensei quiere verte._ comencé a tironear lentamente.

_ Voy enseguida.

_ Hime-chan.

Akari me observo con seriedad_ acabo con esto y voy. Lo prometo._ se limpió la gota de sangre de su mejilla con su mano izquierda.

La observe dudoso. Las otras chicas estaban sorprendidas y Carrie bastante enfadada_ Carrie.

Carrie me observó con rostro enamorado_ Hai~, Toki-kun~

_ ¿Necesitas a Akari de manera urgente?

Su rostro cambió_ Si, para romperle la cara.

_ Como si pudieras_ Akari hablo, acercándose un paso.

_ ¿Quieres que lo intente?_ nada bueno va a pasar aquí…

Solté un suspiro cansino, me pare frente a Akari y la observe con seriedad. Ella ni siquiera me miro. La tome de la cadera y la subí a mi hombro izquierdo, con las piernas hacia delante, cual bolsa de papas._ ¡T-Toki! ¡¿Qué rayos haces?! ¡Bájame!

_ Gomenasai, Carrie. Pero Tommy-sensei necesita a Akari ahora. Luego resuelven sus problemas.

La cara de Carrie era un poema. No se creía lo que acababa de hacer._ P-pero…

_ Sera mejor que te tapes la nariz, te sale sangre_ comencé a caminar con Akari en el hombro, la cual se removía bastante. Para que no se me cayera, pose mi mano sobre su espalda baja_ ¿Jamás dejaras de meterte en problemas, verdad?

_ Ella molesto a Hana._ la mire de reojo, había dejado de forcejear y había adoptado una posición más cómoda. Su barbilla descansaba sobre las palmas de sus manos, mientras que sus codos estaban sobre mi espalda. Estaba sonrojada.

_ ¿Y la golpeaste solo por eso? A Carrie solo debes insultarla y te dejara de molestar por un buen tiempo.

_ Cuando comenzó a molestar a Hana-chan, fui a defenderla. Carrie la empujo y me rasguño. Me llamo zorra.

Pare en seco. Eso no me lo esperaba. Trague saliva ruidosamente_ Ella te llamo… ¿Z-zorra?

Parecía tranquila _ Sí.

_ ¿No iras a hacerle algo o sí?

Me miro_ ¿Por qué preguntas?

_ Tienes complejo de vengadora.

Frunció el ceño_ ¿Tanto te preocupa Carrie?_ desvió rápidamente la mirada, claramente con enfado.

Eso me dolió. Si por mí fuera, Carrie podría hasta caerse de un precipicio._ Me preocupas tú, no ella.

Se dio la vuelta rápidamente, con un gran sonrojo sobre sus mejillas_ ¿N-nani?

Le sonreí con sinceridad_ Tú eres la que me preocupa, no Carrie. No quiero que te metas en problemas solo porque ella te moleste.

Su sonrojo creció. Desvió rápidamente la mirada_ De igual manera… no iba a hacerle nada.

Comencé a caminar_ ¿Mm?

Volvió a girarse y yo pare_ Ya me acostumbre a que me llamen de esa manera._ me sonrió con calidez y ternura, inevitablemente… me sonroje_ Jejeje, ahora tú te sonrojaste.

Comencé a caminar de nuevo con ella a cuestas, y de seguro… con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado. Llegamos al auditorio y entramos_ Toki-san… ¿Dónde está…?

_ ¡Aquí estoy, Tommy-sensei!

Akari alzo la mano desde atrás. Comencé a caminar hasta una butaca para poder bajarla con facilidad_ ¿Qué paso?

_ Casi se pelea con Carrie.

Tommy-sensei palideció_ Casi. Esa es la palabra clave._ Akari se defendió desde atrás.

Llegue a la butaca y la baje. Luego tome su mano y la ayude a bajar de la butaca_ No deberías meterte en problemas. Y mucho menos con alguien como Carrie.

_ Hai, hai_ Akari le restó importancia al asunto moviendo su mano de manera despreocupada_ de igual manera… ¿para qué nos necesita, Tommy-sensei?

_ Quiero que me ayuden a armar el escenario para "Romeo y Julieta"

_ ¿Romeo y Julieta?

_ Sí. Necesito que me ayuden a armar todo.

_ Okey.

Todos empezamos a hacer algo. Hayao y yo armábamos el balcón de Julieta, Hana-chan confeccionaba los disfraces y Akari armaba las flores de la escenografía… se veía bastante concentrada en eso. En cuanto terminamos con el balcón, Hayao fue a ayudar a Hana y yo fui con Akari. Me senté junto a ella en el suelo y la seguí observando._ ¿Cómo es que haces esas cosas?

Akari se sobresaltó, no se había dado cuenta que estaba sentado a su lado_ ¡B-baka! ¡No me asustes así!

_ Jejeje, gomen. Pensé que me habías visto.

_ Baka._ desvió la mirada y siguió con las flores.

_ ¿Y? ¿Cómo es que haces estas cosas?

_ Origami.

_ ¿Origami?_ Jajaja, suena a Ōgami.

_ Yep.

_ Jamás aprendí como hacer esas cosas. Son muy complicadas.

_ Aprendí a hacerlas en la escuela, en tercer año.

_ ¡¿Tercer año?! ¡Pero si aquí estas en segundo!

_ Ya te dije que los años escolares son distintos. Aquí son tres años de escuela media y tres de secundaria por lo que se. En casa son seis de primaria y seis de secundaria. Los seis de secundaria se dividen en dos partes: básico y superior. Básico es 1ro, 2do y 3er año, mientras que superior es 4to, 5to y 6to. Técnicamente estoy en el mismo año. Aquí estoy segundo año y allá técnicamente estoy en 2° año de superior. Es lo mismo.

_ Aha…

_ Dime por favor que lo entendiste.

_ Si, lo entendí. No te preocupes.

Akari me miro con una sonrisa burlona_ si tú lo dices, yo te creo.

_ Jajaja.

POV Akari (tres días después)

_ Kitsune-chan… ¿podrías atender a la mesa 7?

_ Hai, Heart-san.

Hace tres días, Tommy-sensei nos pidió ayuda para la escenografía de "Romeo y Julieta" y también fue el día en el que casi le rompo la nariz a una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, Carrie Tanner. Digamos que Toki la salvo de eso cuando llego. Aunque también fue bastante embarazoso cuando me cargo al estilo bolsa de papas, me dieron ganas de asesinarlo. En este instante estoy en mi segundo trabajo de medio tiempo, el café "Dragon's Heart".

_ Buenas tardes, ¿puedo tomar su orden?

_ Me gustaría un pastel de chocolate con una taza de café.

_ Por supuesto, se lo traeré enseguida.

Trabajo como mesera aquí. No tengo nada de que quejarme: la paga es buena, la locación del trabajo también y el uniforme también me gusta. Consiste en una camisa blanca (la cual uso arremangada hasta los codos) junto a una falda negra con dibujos de dragones dorados y un delantal blanco. Medias blancas sobre la rodilla y zapatos negros. Llevo el cabello suelto con una bincha negra y guantes blancos. Lo mejor de esto es que trabajo junto a Hayao-kun y Hana-chan._ ¿Y? ¿Qué pidió, Kitsune-baka?

_ Café y pastel de chocolate, Aho-Cook._ le sonreí de forma burlona al cocinero, Jack. Él siempre me molesta por el apodo que Heart-san me dio al empezar a trabajar aquí. No es que me importe, es más, siempre es gracioso decirle aho-cook.

_ Muy bien, Kitsune-baka.

_ Ghost-kun, Neko-chan y Kitsune-chan. ¿Podrían atender la puerta?

_ Hai_ Hayao, Hana y yo nos dirigimos a la puerta recién abierta._ Konichiwa minna-san~ Bienvenidos a "Dragon's Heart"~

_ ¡¿Eh?!

Me puse blanca y creo q Hayao le competía a la nieve_ ¡¿Akari?! ¡¿Hayao?! ¡¿Hana-chan?!

_ ¡¿T-TOKI?!

POV Toki

Entre junto a los muchachos a un nuevo café que encontramos. Ōgami abrió, y por poco me cierra la puerta en la cara_ Maldito Ero-Gami.

_ ¡¿Qué dijiste?!_ Ōgami tenia una venita en la frente, estaba por explotar.

_ ¡Lo que escuchaste Ero-Gami!

_ ¡Urusai!_ recibimos un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Prince.

_ Ite-e

_ Konichiwa minna-san~ Bienvenidos a "Dragon's Heart"~

Escuche unas voces demasiado familiares_ ¡¿Eh?!_ No puede ser..._ ¡¿Akari?! ¡¿Hayao!? ¡¿Hana-chan?!

_ ¡¿T-TOKI?!


	5. Chapter 5

_ ¡¿T-TOKI?!  
_ ¡¿A-AKARI?! ¡¿HAYAO?! ¡¿HANA-CHAN?!

Me estas jodiendo ¿no? Decime que si ¡¿QUE MIERDA HACE TOKI ACÁ?! Es el fin de mi vida. Ya suficiente tengo con la vergüenza que me hizo pasar la otra vez cuando me cargó como una bolsa de papas. **_¿Nivel de vergüenza?: 100%._**

_ ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Toki?!

_ ¡Eso te estoy preguntando yo a ti!

Antes de que pudieran seguir gritándose, los tome a ambos de las orejas y les di un buen tirón para callarlos_ ¡Uruse-e! ¿Acaso no pueden hablar como personas civilizadas por una vez en la vida?

_ Gomenasai.

_ ¿Kitsune-chan? ¿Qué sucede?

_ Nada, no se preocupe Heart-san. Solamente estoy con un amigo de la escuela.

_ Estábamos por llevarlos a una mesa._ Hana-chan me ayudo

_ Oh... okey._ Heart-san se fue con una sonrisa.

_ Ahora sí... ¿te sentaras o seguirás mirándonos como idiota?_ lo mire con el ceño fruncido.

_ ¿Ambas?_ Toki me miro con burla

(N/a: supongamos que todo ellos hablan en japonés, como Akari-chan es sudamericana voy a escribir de forma "negrita y cursiva" cuando ella hable en español)

 ** __Tarado._**

_ ¿Eh?

_ Hana-chan, acompáñalos a una mesa, seguiré atendiendo.

_ Hai.

POV Toki

_ ¿En qué idioma habló?_ Sakura-chan me miro sin entender.

_ Creo que en español.

_ ¿Español?

_ Sep.

_ Síganme por favor.

Seguimos a Hana a una mesa_ no sabía que trabajaran aquí, Hana-chan.

_ Sip. Hayao-kun y yo trabajamos aquí desde hace un buen tiempo, y Akari-chan comenzó hace ya unos días. Debo seguir atendiendo. Cuando se decidan llamen, ¿sí?

_ Hai. Arigato, Hana-chan_ Hana nos sonrió y se fue.

_ ¡Oi! ¡Kitsune-baka! ¡Mesa 5, 7 y 9!

_ ¡Voy!

Observe a Akari ir y venir con platos de comida.

_ ¿Kitsune? ¿Quién es ella, Toki-kun?

_ Es una compañera de la escuela, Shin Akari. Llego a la escuela hace algunos meses.

_ ¿Cómo es que ella puede hablar en español?

_ Ella es sudamericana. Aunque no sé de qué parte específicamente.

_ Wau.

_ Oiiiii, Akari-chaan~

_ ¿Mm?

Le hice señas a Akari para que se acercara_ te presento a mis amigos. Sakurakouji Sakura-chan, Hachiouji Rui y Ōgami Rei-KUN_ Ōgami me fulminó con la mirada_ chicos, ella es Shin Akari. La chica que nos trajo es Yamamoto Hana y él chico fantasma que vimos hoy es Yamamoto Hayao, él primo de Hana-chan.

_ Es un gusto conocerlos chicos.

_ Igualmente, Shin-san.

_ ¿Pedirán algo para comer o todavía no decidieron?

_ ¡Si! Yo quiero pastel de fresa por favor.

_ Café.

_ Tarta de chocolate.

_ Keypops de chocolate y tu número, por favor_ la mire con una sonrisa.

_ Baka-Toki_ se sonrojo y me dio con él menú en la cabeza.

_ Jajaja

_ ¿Para qué quieres mi número? Si ya lo tienes, idiota.

_ Jajaja, gomene Hime-chan.

_ Les traeré sus pedidos, vuelvo enseguida.

_ Hai~

_ Es demasiado obvio de que te gusta_ Ōgami me sorprendió, al instante me giré a verlo (O.O)

_ ¡¿Nani?! (⁄ ⁄⁄ ▽ ⁄⁄ ⁄)

_ Realmente es muy obvio, Toki-kun

_ Ciertamente lo es.

_ Eh...

_ ¿No lo habías notado?

Mire a Sakura-chan con sorpresa y al instante me gire a ver a Akari_ ¿Eh...?

Por alguna razón, cuando la volví a ver, un rayo de luz la atravesó, haciendo que su cabello y ojos se vieran más brillantes y profundos. De por sí, Akari ya era hermosa, pero ahora, parecía una diosa. Un tintineo me saco de mis ensoñaciones, alguien había entrado al café._ Aquí tienen sus pedidos.

Akari trajo nuestros postres_ Arigato, Shin-san

_ No hay de qué.

_ ¡Nyan Nyan-ne!

Una mota de cabello rojo se pegó al pecho de Akari de un instante a otro._ ¿Eh...?

Todos quedamos con los ojos como platos_ Oi... Ese no es...

_ ¿Yuuki?

_ ¡Nyan Nyan-ne! ¡Estás aquí!

_ ¡Yuuki!

Akari abrazó a Yuuki con fuerza. Tengo una horrible sensación en el pecho, ¿celos?_ ¿Desde hace cuánto que estás aquí?

_ Un par de meses.

Yuuki tiró a Akari de las orejas_ Y no me dijiste, mala_ Yuuki miró a Akari con su cara de pez muerto.

_ Jejeje, gomen, gomen. Pero en mi defensa si te llamé. Tú no contestaste.

_ ¿Yuuki-kun?

_ ¿Nyanmaru? RuiRui, minna.

_ Yuuki ¿Qué haces aquí?

_ Vine a comer algo y me encontré a Nyan Nyan-ne.

_ ¿Nyan Nyan-ne?_ ¿otro de sus apodos?

_ Yuuki me llama así desde hace años. Nos conocimos en primaria, cuando Yuuki fue a mi escuela por un intercambio. Es prácticamente mi hermanito.

_ Ahh...

_ Eso lo explica, un poco_ Ōgami los miro con su sonrisa falsa.

_ Jejeje

_ Akari-chan nuestro turno terminó_ Hana-chan llego a la mesa.

_Muy bien. Ah, Hana él es Yuuki, Yuuki ella es mi amiga Hana.

_ Hola.

_ Es un gusto conocerte, Yuuki-kun._ las mejillas de Yuuki estaban un poco sonrojadas.

_ ¿Qué quieres que te sirva, Yuuki?

_ Un pastel de Nyanmaru.

_ Muy bien, te lo traigo enseguida

Hana-chan y Akari se fueron a la cocina por él pastel de Yuuki._ No puedo creer que la conoces Yuuki.

_ ¿Y tú como la conoces, Cuarto?

_ Somos compañeros en la escuela.

_ Ahh, sokka.

_ Aquí tienes, Yuuki.

_ Arigato, Nyan Nyan-ne.

_ Muy bien, me tengo que ir. Esta es la dirección de casa, así que ve cuando quieras. Preferentemente hoy para cenar_ Akari le dio un papel a Yuuki_ bien, nos vemos luego_ Akari nos saludó con la mano.

_ ¡Ari!_ Akari se dio la vuelta rápidamente_ nos vemos en la escuela.

Ari sonrió_ ¡Hai!

POV Akari

No puedo creerlo_ ¿Akari-chan?

_ ¿Acaso Toki me llamo...?

Mi cara era un tomate_ Jejeje, sip. Toki-san te ha dado otro apodo.

POV Toki

_ Estas totalmente enamorado.

Mi cara era una fresa_ No puedo creer que haya llamado a Akari, Ari._ di mi cabeza contra la mesa.

_ Creo que a Cuarto le gusta Nyan Nyan-ne.

_ Yuuki, uruse-e


	6. Chapter 6

_**_ Tengo sueño.**_

 _ **_ ¿Y por qué no dormís?**_

 _ **_ Muchas cosas por hacer.**_

 _ **_ Tendrías que cambiar de escusa.**_

 _ **_ Ya sé.**_

 _ **_ Dejála, si quiere dormir que duerma y sino no.**_

 _ **_ Gracias Tamu.**_

 _ **_ De nada gorda.**_

 _ **_ ¿Y? ¿Qué tal les va en la vida?**_

 _ **_ Nada raro.**_

 _ **_ Bien.**_

 _ **_ Normal. ¿Y vos?**_

 _ **_ Bien, nada de que quejarse.**_

 _ **_ ¿Ya tenemos cuñado?**_ _ las tres chicas en la pantalla me sonrieron.

 _ **_ ¿Y Tato? ¿Cómo anda?**_ _ les cambie de tema rápidamente. Las tres me miraron con ganas de asesinarme. Solté un suspiro cansino y me masajeé la sien_ ** _No tengo tiempo para esas cosas._**

_ Ne-chan. _**En algún momento vas a tener que tener un novio.**_

_ Hai, hai.

 _ **_ Bri tiene razón.**_

 _ **_ Ya lo sé. Pero el trabajo y la escuela me tienen ocupada.**_

 _ **_ No te niego que la escuela te quite tiempo, siempre fue así. Pero... ¿El trabajo? ¿Cuánto es que trabajas? Con tu edad podrías trabajar una hora, dos como máximo.**_

 _ **_ Tengo tres trabajos**_._ me miraron con los ojos como platos_ _**trabajo como mesera en un café, en el taller con mi hermano y... mi trabajo de medio tiempo**_.

Las tres me miraron con tristeza_ _**¿Seguís con ese trabajo?**_

Asentí_ ** _Lo tendrías que dejar._**

 ** __ Huevo tiene razón._**

 ** __ No puedo. Si lo hago no puedo garantizarle un buen futuro a mi familia y además..._**

 ** __ Mejor cambiemos de tema._**

 ** __ Si por favor._**

 ** __ ¿Y gorda? ¿No hay ningún chico que te guste?_**

 ** __ Pues...__** me sonroje al pensar en Toki.

 _ **_ Yo creo que si_**_ Milagros me sonrió_ **_¿Cómo se llama?_**

 _ **_ Toki.**_

 _ **_ ¿Toki?**_

Me sonroje de nuevo y asentí_ **_Te gusta de verdad. Y mucho. ¿Ya has hablado con él?_**

 ** __ Todos los días. Somos amigos y compañeros y hasta hay veces que vamos juntos a la escuela cuando nos cruzamos en una esquina._**

 ** __ Jejeje...__ ** Algo me van a decir... ** __ Está enamorada~ la colorada está enamorada~_**

 ** __ ¡No me jodan!_**

 ** __ Perdón._**

Suspire de nuevo_ _**Si serán pe..**_._ un ruido me interrumpió, era mi teléfono. Me levante y conteste_ ¿Hai?

 __ Tienes un trabajo._

Justo ahora. Malditos hijos de puta_ ¿Dónde?

 __ Residencia Ameyuri. Tu objetivo es Ameyuri Kirei. Code: 04 te estará vigilando. Mantén tu identidad oculta._

_ Wakatta.

 __ Encárgale a él la llamada al equipo médico si es necesario._

_ Entendido.

_ _Nine Tails..._

_ ¿Mm?

_ _No te dejes vencer._

_Como si eso pudiera llegar a pasar.

Corte y me dirigí a mi computadora, donde mis tres amigas me esperaban detrás de la pantalla... desde Argentina._ _**¿Te tenés que ir?**_

 _ **_ Sí. ¿Hablamos después?**_

_ _**Obviamente**_._ Cerré la conversación y me cambié con mi ropa habitual. Antes de salir recordé que debía ocultarme del Code: 04, así que tome una máscara de Kitsune que había comprado en cuanto llegue a Japón y un buzo largo con capucha grande. Tome mis llaves y fui a la cocina. Deje una nota y me fui.

POV Toki

Me despiertan a esta hora para ir a un maldito trabajo a las 3:00 am... Si serán hijos de puta. Debo ir a la residencia de un tal "Ameyuri Kirei" a vigilar a un tal "Code: 07". Pensé que solamente existían hasta el Code: 06, pero según Heike hay Code: Breakers en todo el mundo, y ese Code es el más fuerte de todos los doscientos que hay en América. Me pregunto qué tan fuerte será este Code... bueno, lo veré dentro de poco. He llegado a la residencia, y la puerta ya está abierta. Entre adentro, y no hay ningún guardia, extraño... ¿los mato sin dejar ninguna prueba? Se parece a Ōgami.

_Esto es raro._ entre adentro de la casa y comencé a explorar, seguía sin encontrar a alguien. Escuche ruidos y sentí muchos aparatos electrónicos debajo de mí, así que busque una escalera o un modo de bajar. Encontré una escalera, por suerte. Baje y vi a Ameyuri Kirei riendo como desquiciado frente a una persona. Me escondí detrás de un pilar rápidamente.

_ ¡Jajajaja! ¡¿Crees poder vencerme, Code: Breaker?!_ El sujeto no respondió_ Atáquenlo.

Un grupo de soldados corrieron hacia él, pero tampoco se inmuto. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca... todos se cristalizaron. Era un cristal negro y tenebroso, el único que sobrevivió a eso fue Kirei, quien ahora tiritaba de miedo_ A Eden no le gusta que secuestres y vendas como esclavos a usuarios de poder._ tanto Kirei como yo nos sorprendimos, el Code: Breaker, era una mujer_ Seré quien acabe contigo.

_ ¿Tú crees acaso que te tengo miedo?

_ "Me ni wa me wo, ha ni wa ha wo, aku no tame no... nanatsu no taizai"

La Code: Breaker extendió su mano derecha y al instante miles de cristales emergieron del suelo. Estos eran de un color azul y comenzaron a cubrirlo completamente, hasta llegar al cuello de Kirei_ E-espera._ los cristales pararon_ ya se... ya sé quién eres. Tu... tú eres el proyecto "Luz roja" de Eden.

¿Proyecto "Luz roja"? ¿Qué mierda hicieron ahora? Al parecer ese tipo Kirei tiene razón, la chica se tensó._ Cállate.

Kirei sonrió de manera perturbadora_ Jajajajaja, al parecer acerté. Tú eres esa pequeña mocosa que sobrevivió a esa masacre.

_ ¡Uruse-e!

_ ¡Jajajajaja!

_ _Omiwatari..._

Miles de cristales atravesaron a Kirei, matándolo al instante. Una vez muerto, los cristales lo cubrieron completamente y se esfumaron con él. Lo mismo hizo con los soldados que había cristalizado anteriormente.

La chica camino hacia la salida, pero antes..._ Code: 04._ eso fue sorpresivo, ella sabía que estaba aquí_ te encargo a los usuarios heridos, llama al hospital de Eden y que vengan por ellos. Y necesito que me hagas un favor. Dile al "juez", que Nine Tails está en Japón._ dijo eso y se marchó.

¿Al juez? Se refiere a Heike. ¿Esos dos se conocen? Será mejor que me vaya a casa y mañana le comente esto a Heike.

POV Akari

Salí de la mansión rápidamente, ni siquiera pare para ver cómo era el Code: 04. Son como las... 3:30 de la mañana. Tiempo récord. Siempre tardo menos, pero ese lugar parecía un laberinto, por lo que no fue tan mal tiempo. Solté un bostezo, ya es muy tarde y tengo sueño. Me saqué la capucha y oculte la máscara bajo el buzo, enganchando él cordel de la máscara en el pasa-cinto de mi pantalón. Menos mal que se me ocurrió agarrar este buzo, es lo suficientemente grande como para usarse de vestido. Es tan grande que le quedaría a mi papa, hermano e incluso hasta a Toki. Me sonroje al pensar en él. Ni yo misma puedo creerlo, pero ya estamos en octubre. Llevo casi siete meses en Japón. Comencé caminar hasta llegar a una plaza. Me senté en la orilla de la fuente y observe la luna.

_ ¿Akari?

Me di la vuelta alarmada, como la idiota que soy, había dejado mi guardia baja. Volví a respirar cuando vi quien era_ **_Por él amor de Dios y todos los santos que están en él cielo._** Toki me asustaste.

_ Lo siento, pero ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

_ Lo mismo te iba a preguntar yo

_ Yo pregunte primero

Le sonreí_ Caminaba, no tenía sueño. ¿Y tú?

_ Igual_ Toki se sentó a mi lado en la fuente_ es una linda noche, ¿verdad, Ari-chan?

Sonreí con un poco de color en las mejillas. Desde ese día en él café, Toki me ha estado llamando 'Ari'_ sip, a pesar de que son como las cuatro de la mañana.

_ Jajaja, sí.

Continuamos mirando la luna hasta que él sonido de un teléfono rompió el silencio. Era él celular de Toki. Lo tomó pensando si respondía o no_ contesta si quieres.

_ ¿Segura?

_ Si, adelante.

_ Okey. ¿Hola? Salí a dar una vuelta no te preocupes. Ya voy para allá. Si, si como digas. Nos vemos.

_ ¿Tu novia?_ le sonreí con algo de amargura.

Me miro sorprendido_ era Hachiouji_ me sonrió_ vivimos todos juntos, cuando no me encontró se preocupó y me llamo.

_ Ah...

_ Muy bien. Sera mejor que me vaya.

_ Yo igual.

Comenzamos a caminar por distintos caminos_ ¿Nos vemos en clase?

_ Sep.

_ Adiós, Ari-chan _ le sonreí y camine a casa.

En cuanto llegue me saque él buzo, la máscara, revolee las zapatillas por él aire (XD es lo que hago siempre) y fui a la cocina a tomar algo. En cuanto llegué, vi a mi viejo buscando en la heladera_ ¿Pa?

Me miro sorprendido_ _**Pulga, ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?**_

 _ **_ Tuve trabajo, deje una nota**_ _ señale una hoja de cuadernillo en él medio de la mesa que decía ** _"TENGO UN TRABAJO, REGRESO EN CUANTO PUEDA. NO SE PREOCUPEN."_** en letras grandes y verdes fosforescentes.

_ **_Ah... No la vi_**

Tome un vaso de jugo y comencé a reír_ **_hasta mañana Papi._**

 ** __ Que duermas bien._**

 ** __ Igualmente._**


End file.
